friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Chandler and Joey's apartment
Chandler and Joey's apartment is located in Greenwich Village in Manhattan. The apartment served as a regular set-piece, but in terms of the show's main action, it was not as central a setting as Monica's apartment or Central Perk. It acted not so much as a gathering place for the six friends, but as more of a sanctuary for its two residents, where they could drink beer, watch Baywatch, relax in their barcaloungers, and play games such as Foosball, video games on a Nintendo 64 or PlayStation, 'hammer darts', 'fireball' and the less-popular 'ultimate fireball'. It was also the home of The Chick and The Duck and the entertainment unit. It was generally a mess, in stark contrast to Monica's apartment, which she always kept neat and tidy. Finally, it was considerably more modest than Monica's apartment, and was considered generally realistic for two men of average income to afford in New York. The apartment was a testament to Joey and Chandler's lazy lifestyle. When their kitchen table broke, rather than replace it with another, they instead purchased a Foosball table and resolved to eat over the sink. When Chandler's bedroom door was accidentally sawn in half, it was left that way until the time when Monica and Rachel live there when the two parts are somehow stuck together. However the cut in the door remained visible for the rest of the series. Residents The guys' apartment is the only place, other than Monica's apartment, that all the friends have lived in; *Chandler moved into his apartment before Friends began. He shared the apartment with Kip. There are two different reasons for why Kip moved out; Rachel says that he dated Monica and was eventually phased out. ("The One With The Kips") Chandler states that after being phased out he left to get married *2 years before the show started, Chandler began interviewing potential room mates. A fashion photographer, Eric, became Chandler's instant favorite, due to the benefits Chandler was able to reap. With Chandler already having made up his mind on who to select, Joey's interview was rushed and Eric got the apartment. However, as Eric was moving in, Mr. Heckles convinced him that he had been selected as the new room mate and Eric left. Joey moved in shortly after. ("The One With The Flashback") *After several years of living together, Joey began to realize he was old enough and could afford now to live on his own. He and Chandler began arguing about their living habits and eventually Joey moved into a colleague's apartment, leaving Chandler alone again. ("The One Where Joey Moves Out") *After Rachel and Ross convinced Chandler that Joey wasn't going to move back in with him, Chandler found a new roommate, Eddie. Chandler and Eddie clicked initially, however it was later made clear that Eddie wasn't Joey, and that he couldn't be Chandler's roommate anymore. *Several more strange habits of Eddie arose and Chandler decided to scheme with Joey, who was also missing living together, to get Eddie to leave. They moved all his stuff out of the apartment and act as though he never lived there. Eddie reluctantly leaves and Joey moves back in. *During a seemingly harmless contest between Monica and Rachel and Joey and Chandler, Monica raised their apartment as one of the stakes. Chandler and Joey ultimately won the contest, forcing Rachel and Monica to move into their apartment. ("The One With The Embryos"). Monica and Rachel remain the tenants for the rest of the season, until they decide that they want their apartment back, kissing each other for one minute to convince Chandler and Joey to switch apartments again. *In Season 5, Ross is forced to move out of his apartment while trying to patch things up with Emily. When his marriage is finally over, he loses the apartment he sublet from Emily's cousin as he didn't need to sign a lease when "it's family." Ross moves in with the guys and brings annoying habits with him. This annoys the guys and they try to force him out but end up regretting the decision. Eventually, he gains Ugly Naked Guy's apartment by stripping down naked with him. *At the start of Season 6, Chandler decided to move out and live across the hall with Monica. This upset Joey at first, but he eventually managed to understand the situation and accepts Chandler's decision, wishing his best friend luck living with Monica. ("The One On The Last Night") *Joey then gained the lease to the apartment and lived alone for a short while. He eventually began looking for a new room mate. Despite Joey's ridiculous ad, an Australian dancer, Janine Lecroix moved in with Joey, despite Joey not knowing anything about her Janine stayed with Joey for a while, but eventually moved out after she insulted Chandler and Monica. ("The One With The Apothecary Table") *When Phoebe's apartment was badly burnt, due to what was later revealed to be Rachel's hair straightener, Phoebe was forced to move into Joey's apartment, believing the fire was her fault. However, Phoebe's time living with Joey was short-lived, as it was revealed it was Rachel's fault the apartment burnt down. Eventually, Rachel began to see the benefits of living with Joey, as there, she was allowed to be messy and carefree. This ended up even making Phoebe jealous. ("The One Where Ross Dates A Student") *After Phoebe's apartment is fixed, she plans to entice Rachel into moving back in. However when the two visit the apartment, they discover that the apartment now has just one bedroom and Rachel couldn't possibly move back in. She decides to stay with Joey, which she enjoys anyway. ("The One With The Holiday Armadillo") *When Rachel becomes pregnant with Emma, Joey begins to realize that Ross needs to be more involved in the raising of their baby. Rachel eventually moves out and into Ross' apartment. ("The One With The Secret Closet") *Rachel living with Ross doesn't prove to be very successful and after a heated argument with Ross, Rachel moves back in with Joey, with Emma in tow. ("The One Where Monica Sings") *During Season 10 Rachel is offered a job in Paris and decides that she will take up the job offer, leaving Joey to live alone. ("The One With Rachel's Going Away Party") Eventually, however, Ross persuades her to stay in New York. It is presumed that during the time span of the episode Rachel moved back in with Ross, considering they were in a relationship. ("The Last One, Part 2") *After Friends ended, Joey moved to Los Angeles to continue his acting career. It is unknown who is currently the tenant of the apartment. (Joey (TV Series)) Decor The only relatively consistent decorations in the apartment were a framed picture of Laurel and Hardy, statues of The Three Stooges, the two reclining armchairs, the Foosball table, a poster for the 1914 French silent film and novel Les Mystères de New-York, a large white plastic dog that Joey had acquired while working on Days of Our Lives and a Magna Doodle on the front door, on which little jokes were often written. The black and white Laurel and Hardy picture is actually a photo still from their 1928 Leave 'Em Laughing. There is also a Scarface poster in Joey's room, as well as a great Guinness poster. The apartment was refurbished rarely but substantially through the series. In Season 1, there were shelves in the kitchen between the refrigerator and the door to act as a pantry, but the shelves are not there for subsequent seasons. In "The One Where Ross And Rachel... You Know", Joey took the chance to acquire a big-screen TV and a couple of black barcaloungers. These remain in the apartment until "The One With The Cat", when the guys are robbed of everything except for the white dog and the entertainment unit built by Joey. During the first part of Season 4, the guys' apartment contains rusty patio furniture which Joey and Chandler had found downstairs (they also later acquire a small TV). After kissing Kathy, Chandler re-furbishes the apartment with a new entertainment unit (one which opens and closes with a remote), a new big-screen TV, a stereo, and two new brown barcaloungers. Although Joey decides to send everything back after learning about Chandler's kiss, the guys make up and eventually keep the furniture. In late season 4, while Monica and Rachel are forced to live in the apartment, Monica tears out the carpet and replaces it with hard wood flooring, which remains even after Chandler and Joey switch back in. It's not before the sixth season that Chandler separates the barcaloungers to take one of them to his new apartment at Monica's. By the seventh season, it is known that Joey has given names to his furniture and decor - his barcalounger is named Rosita; and the TV is known as Stevie the TV. When Rachel breaks Joey's barcalounger 'Rosita' she gets him a black La-Z-Boy E-cliner 3000. The Entertainment Unit "The One With Frank Jr." is when Joey decides to build a place for the mail. However, he decides to take his construction "to the next level", and evolves the place for the mail into a fully-fledged entertainment unit. By the end of the episode, the entertainment center is ready and Joey and Chandler set it up with the help of their friends; the center is so wide that it covers the doors of the bedrooms. Although Chandler highly disapproves of the unit (mainly because its construction phase was characterized by a series of accidents in which he ends up with a varnish lid stuck to his pants and almost gets his face drilled by Joey), he puts up with it through the third season, by which time the unit also becomes a home for the chick and the duck. Chandler and Joey keep the unit until the start of the fourth season ("The One With The Cat"), when the guys decide to sell the unit. Joey tries to sell the unit to a guy, who looks quite skeptic about it. Joey points out how compartments of the unit are "big enough to hold a grown man", and he fits into it to prove the point, after which the buyer locks Joey in the unit and robs the guys' apartment of almost everything. Not many options are left to Chandler and Joey so at this point, and they are forced to trade their unit for a canoe. Category:Locations Category:Apartments Category:Images in Chandler and Joey's apartment